<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dissolve into blossom by schmapn schmazz (miequ)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586109">dissolve into blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miequ/pseuds/schmapn%20schmazz'>schmapn schmazz (miequ)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beer, Gen, Short One Shot, like a lot of it, no editing we die like we're supposed to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miequ/pseuds/schmapn%20schmazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>charlie slimecicle has a really weird time<br/>---<br/>let go<br/>dissolve into blossom<br/>i am the<br/>beauty in the trees<br/>---<br/>named after a lyric in "in october of 2019 i called a suicide hotline for the first time" by your arms are my cocoon<br/>most of what comes up in this is untagged because it's central to the ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dissolve into blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the manga "shii-chan" by avogado6. an english-language scanlation is available on mangadex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Schlatt!”</p><p>Charlie called out. He quickly walked up to him, but he slowed down slightly when he saw the rest of his friend group. Schlatt, Ted, Noah… They’re all in a small group together, holding drink cans and talking. They were on the balcony of a large house.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry I’m late. I can’t keep track of time anymore.” Charlie said, looking at everyone. Noah nodded and walked inside the house. He seemed to disappear into the kitchen. He left his drink: a can of shitty dad beer.</p><p>“What the hell…?” Charlie looked at the beer closer, still leaving it on the table. “That’s the worst beer I’ve ever had. Why’s Noah drinking it?”</p><p><em> Oh I get it, he’s never had it before… </em> he thought to himself. <em> Well, if he’s been drinking it for this long, maybe he likes it. Even though it tastes like piss. </em> He got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He got what he considers to be ‘A Better Kind Of Beer’. He opened the can and took a quick sip out of it. Schlatt walked into the kitchen with Ted by his side.</p><p>“Oh, hey! Sorry, we’re almost out of beer… You guys can have the last two cans.” Charlie said, setting his can down. Schlatt threw his can in the recycling bin and got a new one. He took a long swig out of the can and set it down. He walked off somewhere else.</p><p>“Why do you guys keep walking off?” Charlie said, turning towards Ted. Ted looked towards the ground in horror.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Charlie said, with pure terror in his voice. Ted set down his beer next to Schlatt’s and walked off too.</p><p>“Wh- Ted! Where are you going?!” Charlie yelled out, walking after Ted. They both turned a corner, but Ted disappeared. Charlie walked on, peering into every room to find him. He looked into rooms left empty and rooms left alone for so long anything within them were covered with dust. He found nobody. He started to panic, the anxiety gripping him.</p><p>“Th-they have to be outside! I’ll check the front porch!” He whispered, trying to reassure himself. He walked into the foyer of the house laser-focused on the front door. He opened the door.</p><p>There was nobody. A breeze hit him, and a neighbor’s wind chimes rang out. The trees around him rustled in the wind as cars went along a nearby road. White flowers of multiple varieties were sitting on the steps leading to the house, along with picture frames.</p><p> </p><p>The rain rolled in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>